<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A la m*erda (la distancia) by HeadlessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731068">A la m*erda (la distancia)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel'>HeadlessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COCD2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, COC2020, Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 2, Coronavirus, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Distance, M/M, Pandemics, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, quarantine fic, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atravesar por una pandemia es aún más difícil si no tienes a tu amor al lado. Baz lo sabe muy bien.<br/>Carry On Countdown 2020<br/>Día 2: Distancia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COCD2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A la m*erda (la distancia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias: Menciones mínimas de elementos de Wayward Son, menciones a la pandemia y  confinamiento</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A mediados de Marzo, regresé a la casa de mis padres en Hampshire para el cumpleaños de las gemelas. También, pensaba pasar unos cuantos días más allí con ellos, para aprovechar las vacaciones de mitad de semestre. Sería máximo una semana alejado de mi hogar, de Simon y Penelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya estamos a finales de junio y no he podido irme de aquí. No es culpa mía o de mi familia, honestamente. Es sólo que se nos cruzó una pandemia y nos obligan a mantenernos encerrados y en distanciamiento social. Han pasado ya tres</span>
</p><p>
  <span>meses desde la última vez que tuve a Simon Snow entre mis brazos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sé que quejarme me hace quedar como un niño rico llorón, estoy en una situación más que privilegiada: Tengo techo, comida y estabilidad económica. Estoy más que consciente de esto, hago lo  que puedo para ayudar a quienes no pueden quedarse en casa. También sé que puedo vivir sin ver a mi novio todos los días, es un pequeño sacrificio para ambos, con tal de mantenernos sanos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habíamos  pasado por una situación similar un par de años atrás, cuando yo regresé a Watford a terminar mi último  semestre.  Solíamos hablar por teléfono e incluso por Skype en algunas ocasiones. Estaba bien, pues sentía a Snow cercano a mi a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, mucho más que en los siete años pasados que lo tuve a unos cuantos pies de mí. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La gran diferencia es que, en aquel entonces, podía visitarlo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que él estuviese bien. Por otro lado, esa vez Penelope estaba con él, por lo que se encontraba en buenas manos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A  ella sus padres se la llevaron a casa recién inició el confinamiento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mi mamá no me permitió traer a Simon conmigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me comentó esto por teléfono el primer día. Su voz tenía un dejo de culpabilidad. Traté de calmarla:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Son siete personas en su familia. Agregar a una más es imposible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aún si no veía su cara, supe que estaba rodando los ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Podría haberse quedado conmigo, ya hemos compartido cama antes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era cierto, pero se que Snow ocupa mucho espacio cuando duerme. No se lo recordé. En su lugar,  prometí:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que preocuparte, iré por él y pasaremos esta cuarentena juntos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella suspiró. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Bien… pero, por favor ¡Mantengan su vida sexual sólo entre ustedes  Basil! No quiero ni imaginar cómo serán las cosas con ambos en una casa las veinticuatro horas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Por Crowley, eres tú quien saca a relucir el tema! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Que él estuviera conmigo era el mejor plan: Mi hogar es bastante grande, mi padre estaba de acuerdo y una persona más no causaría problemas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo imaginé: viviendo juntos de nuevo y despertando en la misma cama. Ambos podríamos seguir tomando nuestras respectivas  clases sin molestar al otro (Poco después de regresar de Estados Unidos, Simon regresó a la Universidad. Esta vez para estudiar Psicología. Le va bastante bien. Quiere ser terapeuta mágico) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero cuando trate de recoger a Snow de su apartamento y llevarlo a mi casa, se negó rotundamente:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No quiero ser una carga, Baz. Además, no tiene caso irme y continuar pagando por un departamento vacío.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levanté una ceja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Se van a congelar las rentas, Snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se encogió de hombros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Será muy poco tiempo. Voy a estar bien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No quise presionarlo, así que, en aquel momento, no insistí. Supuse que él quería su espacio. Además, sería sólo un mes de encierro, y después podría volver a pasar tiempo  a su lado. Era un sacrificio pequeño por el bien mayor. Íbamos a estar bien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow dejó de salir, excepto para ir a la tienda a comprar víveres y nada más. Con nadie que le ayude a esconder las alas, es incapaz de salir lejos sin miedo a exponerse. Hablábamos por Skype en la noche, y a veces incluso Mordelia o las gemelas pasaban por allí a saludarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por mi parte, yo comencé a contar los días que faltaban para poder verlo otra vez. Era cierto que él no estaba demasiado lejos de mí, pero con todo el mundo es pausa y confinamiento social,  por momentos me parecía estar más distanciado de él que nunca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Las tres primeras semanas fueron difíciles, pero soportables ante la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto. Durante la cuarta, estuve como loco deseando regresar a mi verdadero hogar…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces se añadió otra semana, y después otra y otra más. Siempre faltan sólo quince días para que acabe. (Pero jamás acaba. Y, con toda honestidad, creo que este asunto aún va para largo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No lo he visto desde marzo, y me preocupa bastante cómo se está tomando las cosas. Nunca puedo dejar de preocuparme por Snow. Me asustaba la posibilidad de que, la situación actual combinada con su aislamiento, lo hiciera caer de nuevo en un episodio depresivo fuerte Mi cabeza formulaba preguntas: ¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿Duerme? ¿Se toma sus medicamentos?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No dejo de pensar en él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creo que mi madrastra y padre ya notaron mi nerviosismo, pues durante el desayuno Dafne me pidió ayuda con comprar unas cosas para las niñas. Dulces, específicamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—También puedes ir a dar un paseo, Basil. No te hará daño salir en auto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(No sé si yo puedo o no contagiarme del virus, pero prefiero tomar todas las medidas necesarias) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estoy conduciendo hacia su edificio. Esta vez estoy decidido a traerlo conmigo aunque tenga que usar mi poder de sometimiento vampírico para convencerlo. Espero no llegar a ese nivel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con nervios, doy varios golpes a la puerta. Después de un par de segundos, se abre y veo, a medias, la de Snow. Está usando una mascarilla de Spiderman. Es adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Baz! ¿Qué haces aquí?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La capa de tela causa que su voz suene apagada </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Vaya forma de recibirme, Snow. pensé que estarías más feliz de verme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow rueda los ojos. A veces hace eso, influencia de Penelope, supongo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No me refería a eso, es solo que me sorprendiste. Hacía mucho que no venía alguien que no fuera un repartidor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Es bueno saberlo, los dos estamos limpios</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como estamos dentro de la casa, me tomo un instante para observar detenidamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Está usando su ropa para estar en casa, que consiste en una playera rota para que sus alas entren, y un pantalón deportivo. No es mi conjunto favorito en él (Aunque, como todo lo que se pone, lo hace lucir endemoniadamente sexy) pero se nota alineado y bien aseado. Su cabello es un poco largo, pero bien cuidado para sus estándares. Su cuerpo se ve bastante bien, ha estado comiendo a diario, y creo que su dieta incluye más que solo sidra y papitas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El apartamento, también está bastante limpio. No se ve basura, trastes o ropa sucia tirados por doquier. Hay unas cuantas cosas fuera de su lugar, pero eso es inevitable tratándose de Snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vuelvo a mirar su rostro: mi inspección lo hizo ponerse rojo, puedo notarlo a pesar de la mascarilla. Dice algo, pero no puedo escucharlo bien. Se da cuenta y se retira de la cara el trozo de tela que la cubre. Él se da cuenta y se retira el cubrebocas. Yo hago lo mismo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Haz cambiado un poco, tienes el cabello más largo. Y estás más pálido que de costumbre. —dice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Tú también estás pálido, te hace falta un poco de sol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No estoy seguro de qué es lo que esperaba encontrarme, pero me siento aliviado de ver que está bien. Creo que Penelope y yo a veces subestimamos su capacidad de autocuidado. Mi Simon Snow ha madurado mucho. Estoy orgulloso de él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doy un paso y capturó a Simon entre mis brazos en un abrazo tan, pero tan fuerte, que creo que le corto la respiración por un momento. Lo escucho jadear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Te lastimé? —pregunto, aflojo un poco mi agarre pero no lo suelto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los brazos de Simon se enredan en mi cuello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No, puedo soportarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentir su calidez después de tanto tiempo es como beber agua bien fresca cuando uno está al borde de una deshidratación. Se ríe entre mis brazos, siento su respiración en mi pecho. Es lo más hermoso del mundo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué te hace reir?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Creo que no estamos respetando la sana distancia.—me dice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—La distancia se puede ir a la mierda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me inclino un poco y junto nuestros labios. ¡Crowley bendito, cuanto extrañaba esto! Con un mordisco, me abre la boca. Su lengua recorre todo mi interior, diente por diente, y pasando también por mi paladar. Es como si quisiera memorizarme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon se separa para respirar. Beso cada parte de su piel que tengo a mi alcance: mejillas, mandíbula, frente. Extrañaba demasiado rozar esta piel dorada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ven conmigo a casa, Simon. Te lo suplico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para rematar, le doy un beso debajo de la oreja. Sé que es uno de sus puntos débiles. Voy a continuar besándolo hasta que me responda. Me habla entre suspiros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Acepto, aunque me estás chantajeando. —un beso a la altura de su garganta, y jadea—Sólo porque te amo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa me ilumina la cara ante la facilidad con que ahora puede decirme esas dos palabras. Ahora me besa él, es casto y rápido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Te amo también… Anda, ve a empacar, amor mío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asiente y va a cumplir con lo que le dije. Poco más de una hora después ambos estamos en el auto, manejando por las calles vacías de esta enorme ciudad. Sólo somos Simon Snow y yo, es como si todo esto nos perteneciera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En este momento, somos muy afortunados de estar vivos. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!</p><p>Para el día dos, decidí hablar sobre la distancia social y cómo nos cambió la vida... Y sobre lo difícil que es estar lejos de quienes amamos.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer~</p><p>Ciao!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>